Stories Between Us
by a1y-puff
Summary: Would be a collection of Tezuka and Fuji stories for the remaining prompts of my 50scenes challenge. Story 8 up: Viridian. Fuji found a sweater he borrowed from Tezuka that he forgot to return.
1. Of Pain and Gain

**Title: Of Pain and Gain**  
**Author: **a1y-puff  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #37. Turbulence  
**Genre:** humor/fluff… I guess?  
**Word Count:** ~1600  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Fuji got a taste of the menace that is _Inui Juice._  
**Warnings:** unbetaed, random, possible OOCness, and I'm probably ruining Fuji's cool image for just a little bit… but he is also a human, alright? XD  
**Disclaimer: **PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to 50scenes. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N: **Just because I'm having a stomachache and I wanted to write so Tammy (**milkyxduckie**) suggested to make either Fuji or Tezuka suffer from a stomachache. Blame her.

* * *

**-OF PAIN AND GAIN-**

**

* * *

  
**

The formerly peaceful afternoon practice was disrupted when a loud "NYAAAAA!! FUJIKO!! ARE YOU OKAAAY???" echoed throughout the Seigaku tennis courts. Immediately, all heads turned to a certain direction, where the Seigaku's prodigy was kneeling on the grounds, hands clutching at his sides.

Ever the dutiful Captain, Tezuka was soon by Fuji's side, and carefully, he brushed those honey-colored locks and noticed the amount of perspiration that was a bit too much on that pale forehead. "Are you okay, Fuji?" Tezuka asked with a worried edge in his flat tone.

"… ach…" The lithe boy replied weakly, and Tezuka could barely make out what Fuji was trying to say.

"What is it?"

"… my stomach… hurts…"

"Your stomach? Did you eat anything weird? Or maybe you had too much of spicy food…" Oishi started worrying as he kneeled beside the sick boy.

"Nyaaa! Must be that juice you had before practice!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he turned his head to Inui, and continued, "Because Inui asked Fuji to try the new version of his juice…"

"Ii data," Inui started scribbling on his notebook, "Fuji's tolerance to _that_ is actually pretty low…"

"Everyone get back to practice, now!" Tezuka commanded as he noticed the club members had stopped practicing and acted as if a collapsed prodigy was some kind of a show. "Oishi, take care of things here. I'll bring Fuji to the infirmary. And Inui, fifty laps around the courts!"

With that, Tezuka slung Fuji's right arm around his neck and helped Fuji standing up. He walked slowly, matching his steps with Fuji's slower strides and glanced at the smaller boy every so often, searching for any sign of pain on that pale face.

When they finally reached the infirmary, they bumped into the doctor who was just about to walk out of the room.

"Oh my, what's wrong, boys?"

"He has a stomachache from drinking some… _inedible_ juice," Tezuka tried to explain after choosing his words carefully.

"Oh?" the female doctor arched an eyebrow, then, she sidestepped to let the boys in.

Tezuka took Fuji to the nearest bed and helped Fuji to lie down, while the doctor seemed to look for some medicine in one of the cabinets.

The bespectacled boy then fished out a handkerchief and gently wiped Fuji's sweaty forehead, when the doctor came with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Here, take this pill. It ought to throw away the poisons in your body," she said with a smile.

Helping the prodigy to sit up straight, Tezuka then retrieved the glass of water while Fuji plopped the pill into his mouth, then he helped the light haired youth to drink the water and swallow the medicine.

"Thanks," Fuji said weakly while pushing the glass back into Tezuka's hand, and with a slight nod, Tezuka put the glass on the bedside table.

"Now, I'm really sorry but I have something to take care of," the doctor suddenly said, "so I suppose you can take care of your friend here?" she asked Tezuka.

"Yes, thank you, sensei," Tezuka replied as he stood up and walked the doctor to the exit and sent her off. Then, he returned to the chair beside Fuji's bed. He glanced at his sick friend who had his eyes closed but not in his trademark smile, with a hand rested on his forehead.

"You can come back to practice, Tezuka, I'll be fine."

"No. I… Sensei told me to take care of you."

Cracking an eye open, Fuji glanced at his captain's face and chuckled lightly. "Oh, so it's because sensei told you to? I thought you were worried…"

"I _am_ worried…" the spontaneous reply surprised even Tezuka himself. Then, he cleared his throat and asked to the boy who was staring at him, "What are you feeling now?"

"Hmm…" Fuji trailed his hand down his stomach and caressed it in circular movement, and Tezuka fixed his gaze to the clock hanging on the wall to his left. "My stomach feels like a mess," the comment brought Tezuka's gaze back to his friend's face. "You know, like there's a turbulence happening in here," the prodigy patted his stomach lightly.

"… a turbulence…?"

"Yeah. Maybe he added some vinegar, that Inui…"

Fixing his glasses with a middle finger, Tezuka then responded, "You should know better when you can't stomach Inui Juice."

"How would I know if he…" the smaller boy trailed off as he suddenly sat up straight with widening eyes.

"Fuji? What is it?" Tezuka asked worriedly.

And before he could say anything more, the prodigy jumped out of the bed and dashed outside.

"Fuji!" Tezuka called as he confusedly follow the smaller boy. Judging from how weary Fuji seemed to be before, the stoic teen didn't think he would have this much energy to run so fast.

Tezuka had no idea where Fuji was running off to, and just followed the slighter boy until he turned on a corner and that was when Tezuka caught the boy's restroom sign above him.

_…Oh…_

The sound of the door slamming close was heard, and Tezuka slowed his pace down. Hesitantly, he entered the restroom and noticed there was only one stall occupied. "Fuji… are you okay?"

"Urgh… damn it, Tezuka! If you're going to wait, then wait outside!" the prodigy shouted back from inside the stall and Tezuka missed not the hint of embarrassment in Fuji's voice.

"Right… I'll be outside then," Tezuka replied, and when no more response came from Fuji, the captain walked out of the restroom and waited in the hallway.

It was after around half an hour or so when Fuji finally walked out of the restroom, eyes half-opened and looking all drained as he clutched at his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka hesitantly asked as he approached his friend.

"The medicine…" Fuji started, "Sensei said it should throw away the poisons in my body… I think it threw away just _everything_ I've eaten today… damn, Inui's _so_ going to pay for this…" the tensai mumbled weakly, annoyance was evident in his tone.

Not knowing what to say, Tezuka kept silent as he walked beside his friend till they reached the infirmary. Then, the taller youth helped Fuji to lie down, and pulled the blanket until it enveloped the lithe boy up to his chin.

"How are you feeling?"

"…horrible…"

"… do you want me to get you something to eat? The cafeteria should still be open at this hour…"

"No, thanks. I don't feel like eating…"

"Then you should at least drink a lot of water," Tezuka said as he helped Fuji to sit up, took the glass of water from the bedside table and put it right before Fuji's lips, urging the smaller boy to drink.

Emptying the glass of water, Fuji then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and commented, "You know, Tezuka, you're starting to sound like Oishi…"

The tip of Tezuka's lips twitched downward in what might pass as a _pout_ for the stoic youth, as he murmured, "Sorry…"

At that, Fuji chuckled heartily. "Don't be, Tezuka… I'm actually rather happy that you make such a fuss over me… which is rather uncharacteristic, coming from you."

"I don't know," Tezuka replied, eyes locking with his hands on his laps, "I just can't help it."

The captain kept his eyes down even when he felt those cerulean orbs were scrutinizing him. "Ne, Tezuka," he raised his head when he heard his name called, "Want to help me feel better?"

Tezuka eyed Fuji questioningly before nodding and asked, "What should I do?"

"When I was little, my mom or Neesan always did that to me, and it had always made me feel better somehow…" Fuji paused when Tezuka just glanced confusedly at him. Then, he smiled and in a tone as light as asking about the weather, he asked, "Can you give me a kiss?"

Tezuka blinked at him and could only stare at the unchanging smiling face in front of him. After a few seconds of silence, the smile turned a bit bitter when Fuji finally said, "I was just kidding, you know. Don't take it…"

Fuji, however, didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because suddenly, there were soft lips pressed against his rather dry ones. The surprise had his blue eyes exposed and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. When Tezuka finally pulled away, Fuji could only stare at him.

"Feeling any better yet?" Tezuka asked and Fuji could've sworn the stoic youth was almost _smiling_.

Chuckling lightly, Fuji then responded, "You know, I didn't really mean on the lips. On my forehead or cheeks would be enough. Not that I mind, of course." He threw a teasing, open-eyed smile at the taller youth.

"You didn't specify," Tezuka said defensively before leaning down to capture those smiling lips once again.

Encircling his arms around the taller boy's neck, Fuji then thought that maybe, he didn't really mind the pain Inui had given him earlier when he could gain something as priceless as this in return.

But maybe, a little revenge would be nice.

**.the end.**

**

* * *

  
**

**OMAKE:**

"Kaidoh, Do you know where's Inui? He was with you this morning, right?" Oishi asked worriedly as it was already twenty minutes into the morning practice, but the data player-slash-manager had yet to show his nose.

"Fsssh… I don't know, senpai. The last time, he said he was going to the bathroom…"

"Is that so…"

"Ah, don't worry about Inui, Oishi," Fuji suddenly appeared behind him an patted the mother hen's shoulder, "He's probably struggling with his stomach," the prodigy said with that sweet, _sweet, _evil smile plastered on his face, giving the vice-captain a Goosebumps.

Meanwhile, in one of the restroom in the Seishuun Middle School, a certain spiky-haired boy with square glasses was emptying his stomach while mumbling, "There was a one hundred percent chance of Fuji taking revenge on me… I should've known better rather than accepting anything from him this morning… but still…"

"…Urgh…"

**~NeverEnding~**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Well, that's what you get when I tried to write with an upset stomach.. (though I believe this isn't the first time… is it?). Anyway, reviews would be loved!

…urgh… -clutches at her stomach-.


	2. For the Greater Good

**Title:** For the Greater Good.  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Kikumaru, Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #25. gasp  
**Genre:** I'm not sure…let's just say friendship-leaning-shippy?  
**Word Count:** 935  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** When Eiji's great, great vision caught some little things on the Captain and the Prodigy.  
**Warnings:** unbetaed, possible nonsense, and well… I'm having dead brain cells… *shoot self*  
**Disclaimer:** I don't think Konomi would sell these adorable boys to me… not that I would be able to afford them anyway, they're too priceless XD. Oh, prompt owned by **50scenes**.

**A/N:** For Rei-san (**lafuego**) because she has to stay up late and bear with my stupid questions on vocabs and grammar, and just my general ranting these past few days. Thank you for being so patient with me, Rei-san! *glomps*  
And, uh, it's my first time taking Eiji's POV, so I'm a little nervous. But Rei-san loves Eiji sooo much so I'm giving it a try. I hope this is okay :D

* * *

**FOR THE GREATER GOOD****

* * *

  
**

Tezuka was definitely pissed, Kikumaru thought as he glanced over to the stoic youth while running his third lap out of thirty laps assigned to him, only because he went "NYAAAAA, FUJIKO YOU MEEEAAANIEEEE" a _little_ too loud for the captain's liking.

And that was exactly the issue here. Being his teammate for more than two years, Kikumaru knew Tezuka had quite a high tolerance over his sometimes not-_that_-deafening cries, especially when said cries were the results of his genius best friend's mischief. Kikumaru could have sworn, though, from his extraordinary vision, that he saw Tezuka's left eye twitched while glaring at his and Fuji's direction as he assigned them laps.

Oh right. Now that he thought about it, Fuji was quite restless himself. His overly sweet smile was a sign of his restlessness, and a restless Fuji was never a good thing. The redhead had witnessed the chaos his best friend had caused to their unsuspecting teammates, and Kikumaru himself finally fell victim to Fuji's little mischief when a vile-tasting liquid assaulted his taste buds earlier, causing him to scream out the prodigy's name so loud and earned him—and Fuji, of course—a harsh "Thirty laps around the courts!".

Glancing at the lithe boy running alongside him, Kikumaru noticed how Fuji occasionally threw anxious glances towards their captain—though really, those glances lasted only for a split-second but nothing like that would escape Kikumaru Eiji's sharp eyes, of course.

Casually, Kikumaru concluded that Tezuka and Fuji were having a spat, although the thought in itself was probably almost impossible because Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke do NOT fight, especially, NOT with each other. On a second thought, though, Kikumaru reflected that, hey, even Tezuka and Fuji _are_ middle school kids, and kids _do_ fight with each other.

Judging from how irritated Tezuka seemed to be and how fidgety Fuji currently was, Kikumaru decided that whatever the issue they were having, it was most likely the prodigy's fault. His mind idly wondered on the many possibilities of what Fuji might had done to their captain—like, probably, switching Tezuka's bottle with Inui's? Or maybe Fuji had butchered up Tezuka's favorite historical character on their study session? Fuji accidentally ruining Tezuka's favorite book was possible too… but then again, those assumptions might be a little too… _innocent_, considering it was Fuji's fault to Tezuka…

At any rate, Kikumaru knew that if this situation kept up, tennis practice would be hellish for the next few days or weeks or who-knows-how-long if they wouldn't make up anytime soon. And a day of hellish practice was enough to scar the innocent team members. As a good and caring senior, of course he had to do something about this, no?

But what?

Kikumaru then remembered overhearing a phone conversation of his sister with whoever it was on the other line, and how his sister had said with a great confidence that 'sympathy' was the best way to make up from a fight. The acrobat had no idea whether his sister's advice was reliable or not, but surely, giving it a try wouldn't hurt, would it?

Now, how to create this 'sympathy' between them…

Suddenly, that brilliant idea came to his mind; the fastest way to create sympathy, that is. It might hurt a little, though…

They were currently in their fifth lap and were running near Tezuka who—in Kikumaru's semi-imaginative vision—seemed to emit dark aura around him. Making sure Fuji was by his side, Kikumaru then swiftly stretched out a leg and was successfully tripping his light-haired friend.

A soft gasp was heard before the loud thud and a painful "Oooouch!" rang on a certain part of the courts. Immediately plastering the most innocent look he could muster, Kikumaru then cried out, "Nyaaaa Fujiko!! Are you okaaaay???"

The look he received from those exposed cerulean orbs was that of a _'are-you-okay-my-ass'_ kind of glare, and Kikumaru knew Fuji realized that this little accident was not at all accidental. For a moment, the acrobat regretted his action as Fuji's eyes pierced into his and he thought he was doomed for good.

The soft "Are you okay" from the captain had saved him, though, as Fuji's head immediately turned to the source of the deep voice. A hand was stretched out to the prodigy, and Kikumaru could see the slightest worry lines on Tezuka's forehead. The dark aura was no more.

Kikumaru smirked inwardly. The Sympathy Strategy: _succeeded_.

Tezuka helped Fuji to his feet by the hand, and it looked like the lithe boy's ankle was sprained. A surge of guilt immediately assaulted Kikumaru, but it was gone as soon as it came as the bespectacled boy helped Fuji to walk towards the clubhouse for further treatments.

Before they were completely out of the courts, Fuji threw Kikumaru a glance, which the catlike player couldn't really decipher. But then again, no matter how angry Fuji might be at him for spraining an ankle, surely Fuji couldn't be _that_ mad, right?

Now that Tezuka didn't seem to be so angry at Fuji anymore—and given the privacy of a clubhouse during practice time—they should be able to talk things out and make up with each other. Being Fuji's best friend for more than a year, Kikumaru had the confidence to say that Fuji ought to be thankful to him, right?

At least, Kikumaru did that to help his best friend, as well as saving the whole members from potential hellish practices caused by an irate captain and a restless prodigy.

It was for the greater good, after all.

**-NeverEnding-**

**

* * *

****A/N:** Errr… rei-san, this turned out really different then what I intended to write when I told you I'm gonna write you a drabble… not to mention that this is no drabble at all XD  
I hope my Eiji here is not too weird or something, heheh… Reviews would be loved, thank you for reading!

**P.S: Too all my readers who loves to WRITE: **I have a _**challenge!**_ On November 23rd was my first anniversary opf writing TeFu and I made a fanart. the challenge is: **Write me a fic based on that art, please?** here's the art: (please remove the spaces) http: / / a1y-puff. livejournal. com / 38896. html

anyone interested, please contact me. through review or PM is fine :D


	3. Never Land

**Title:** Never Land  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #17. Blossom  
**Genre:** Fluff, fluff, fluff!

**Word** **Count:** 439

**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Fuji thought what he's feeling to Tezuka was like being in a Never Land.  
**Warnings:** unbetaed, random, done in one sitting, epic failure of WRITER'S BLOCK.  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N: **I thought I need to write a b'day drabble for **Speadee**, **Thin-K** and **Iceshade** but I can't find my bunny. So I picked a number, play my music player at shuffle and the song played at my chosen number would be the one I write about. The song turned out to be **Never Land **by Kimura Kaela, and though I have no idea what the song is about, I just borrowed the title and use it as a theme. Haha. I FAIL.

Anyway, I hope it would at least be an entertaining read for you three and Happy Belated B'day to you all! Also to everyone whose birthdays are on December, ne?

* * *

** - NEVER LAND** -

* * *

It was like a Never Land, Fuji thought, what he felt towards Tezuka. It was unknown and logically shouldn't exist. It was foreign yet familiar, like going to a new place and coming home at the same time. He had no idea how did it start or why. When he realized, the feelings had blossomed in his heart. He wanted to explore this Never Land that had become both more and less mysterious as he walked deeper and deeper into the wonders of it.

Fuji wasn't ready to dub the feeling as 'love' for he barely grasped the concept of love itself. He only knew that he felt warm every time they were standing side by side, a little bit nervous yet content all the same. At times, Fuji would caught the little glances Tezuka threw to his direction, sent him wondering of what meanings might be hidden in those few-seconds glances. Sometimes, Fuji wondered if Tezuka held certain feelings towards him too.

Fuji never directly asked Tezuka to walk home together, but each time Fuji just sat and wait until Tezuka finished his paperwork in either the clubhouse or the student council room, it was an invitation that Tezuka never rejected. Today was no different, thankfully. Fuji stood up and smiled as Tezuka finished cleaning up his desk in the student council room, and together, they walked out of the room.

They continued to walk in silence until the cold air of winter embraced them once they were out of the warmth of their school building. Fuji didn't know if it was the cold snow melting on his bare hands that urged him to hold Tezuka's hand, but he did it before he knew it. He was glad that there was barely any student at this hour.

Immediately, he let go of Tezuka's hand and slipped both of his hands into his mantle's pocket in an attempt to literally keep his hands to himself. _It was probably the cold_, he reasoned out when Tezuka only gave him a deafening silence in response to his sudden action earlier. And when Tezuka didn't utter any word, Fuji sighed to himself, creating a puff of his breath as he did so.

Then, another hand pulled out his right hand and held it, transmitting warmth through the skin-to-skin contact. Fuji glanced to his right and searched into the still expressionless face. The flicker in those hazel orbs was enough of an answer for Fuji, so he merely smiled.

He _truly_ smiled.

It looked like he wasn't going to explore the Never Land alone, now that Tezuka was willing to be his company.

**~NeverEnding~**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **I'm not sure I've done justice to the Never Land theme, but I hope it doesn't suck badly. reviews appreciated, thanks!


	4. Night's Callls

**Title: Night's Calls**  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Tezuka, Fuji  
**Prompt:** #47. Stars  
**Genre:** Friendship-leaning-shippy. LoL.  
**Word Count:** 652  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Ever since he moved to Germany, Tezuka had gotten used to the occasional phone calls from Fuji.  
**Warnings:** unbetaed, last-minute. Random.  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** For **Thallein**, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!! I know you've been busy and I don't know if you'd read this on your birthday but I still want to write you something coz you've been an awesome beta for me! Though I am sorry this sucky drabble is not worthy your of your awesomeness, I hope it would at least make you smile :)

* * *

**- NIGHT'S CALLS -**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been kind of a routine. Ever since Tezuka came to Germany, there would be occasional phone calls from Fuji. The time was never fixed; it could be on weekends, in the middle of weekdays, sometimes he would call twice in a week, or not calling for a whole month.

But Fuji would always call when it was nighttime on his side of the world.

And on those nights, Tezuka would particularly feel like he missed Japan so much. It might be the language that he no longer spoke or heard daily, or the stories of his friends that Fuji delivered to him, or simply the way Fuji's voice was naturally soothing; Tezuka would always found himself almost wishing he was there, in Japan, with his family, his friends… with _Fuji._

Tezuka never really thought about why Fuji chose to call when the stars were already up there in the sky; he assumed that Fuji merely didn't want to disturb his daytime activities. Sometimes though, Tezuka wondered why Fuji would go out of his way to adjust to his schedule.

And before he knew it, the question flowed out of his lips to the other side of the lines, tonight.

There was a pause after Tezuka uttered the question, and he could swear Fuji was smiling on the other side. Then, the response he received was another question: "Do you know that people tend to get sentimental at night?"

He was almost tempted to give Fuji a frown that said _'what does it have to do with my question?'_ but then Fuji wouldn't be able to see it, so he wisely chose to be vocal and answered, "I've heard of it."

"That is the reason," Fuji said lightly, and before Tezuka could question the relation, he added in an oh-so-casual tone, "I want you to miss me."

Tezuka didn't comment on that, and Fuji conveniently bent the topic. They continued to talk just as casual as if what Fuji had said earlier was merely one of his jokes.

Or at least, a half-joke.

Things got busy soon after. Fuji still sent him emails at least once a week, but it had been a month or so since the last phone call. There was a certain sense of loss that Tezuka couldn't really pinpoint after a long while not hearing Fuji's voice.

Maybe, those night's calls had really made him missed Fuji that much.

Tezuka thought he should get back at Fuji for that.

It was during a break at his afternoon tennis practice that Tezuka fished his cellphone out of his bag and dialed Fuji's number for the first time after his departure to Germany. He thought that it was probably quite late at night in Japan, but Fuji wasn't the type to sleep early anyway, especially on weekends.

A few seconds of wait, and he could hear a smile from the cheerful "Hello, Tezuka". He could also hear the slight surprise within the smooth voice, and the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"You haven't gone to sleep," was the sentence he chose to say hello to his friend.

"I'm watching the stars," Fuji chuckled airily. "To what honor do I deserve this phone call, by the way?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing," Tezuka paused and he glanced up at the sky, which was still very much blue with little stark of orange and pink. There was yet any star in his part of the sky. "People tend to be sentimental at night, don't they?"

There was a pause before a silvery laugh chimed in Tezuka's ears. The sound of Fuji's laughter sounded like it contained a mixed emotions; amusement, nerves, and mostly, delight.

"They do," Fuji managed to gasp in the middle of his mirth. Then, he toned down his laughter, and a gentle "I miss you too" rang in Tezuka's ear.

And that was all he needed to hear.

**~NeverEnding~**

**

* * *

A/N:** I am rather SAD. I kept getting notification of story alert favorite story for this oneshot collection, and yet not even half of the supposedly readers leave their reviews especially on the previous chap. So if you read this, let me know what you think of this story, yeah? It'll motivate me to write more, thank you! :D


	5. Experience

**Title:** Experience  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Tezuka K., Fuji S. (it kinda leaned towards FuTe… maybe?)  
**Prompt:** 19. Control  
**Genre:** Err… humor? Eh… maybe not really…

**Word** **Count:** 1635

**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Fuji took Tezuka to an adventure with a few monsters in sight. (Oh LOL)  
**Warnings:** Swords. Magic. Monsters. Possible OOC-ness. Randomness alert: ON.  
**Disclaimer:** Tezuka and Fuji are a property of each other, okay? Prompt by **50scenes**.

**A/N:** For **No.13** as a belated b'day gift. I am incoherent at the moment. And my writing muse isn't back yet. Meaning, I'm in a writer's block, again. So basically, this is just some random idea I came up with.

* * *

**-EXPERIENCE-**

**

* * *

  
**

Tezuka took in his surroundings into his field of visions. The tall trees, the wild flowers, and a group of giant, colorful mushrooms in one corner of the forest made him wonder why he had allowed Fuji to drag him into this…

"So, this is a perfect place for beginners, Tezuka," Fuji said, and even when he wasn't looking at the other's face, Tezuka knew he was smiling, probably in slight amusement that the prodigy had the chance to call Tezuka a 'beginner'.

"But," Tezuka uttered upon noticing the groups of people around him, "The ones in here are on a different level than I am," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone, giving no signs of any self-deflate.

Fuji made a chuckling sound, and then he replied, "That's why I'm here. Don't worry, Tezuka, I'll watch your back. You want to be stronger, don't you? This is the perfect place for you to gain experience."

Tezuka silently sighed as he came to a conclusion that he really shouldn't be doing this. He had other things to do as Fuji wouldn't have labeled him 'Mr. Busy' for nothing. Despite having given him such title, though, the lithe boy had dragged him to hunt for some stupid _monsters_.

"Oh look! There's one over there. It's the least dangerous thing around here, so beat it up, Tezuka. I'll back you up if you need."

Tezuka glanced at the monster Fuji pointed out. It looked like a huge, nasty flower with evil eyes and _fangs,_ and those tentacle-like plants served as it's… legs? Anyhow, Tezuka decided that he'd just have to slay this one down, and probably he would be able to make his way out of this place in peace.

He then charged forward with his sword and randomly slashing the evil flower or whatever its name was, but unfortunately, he wasn't powerful enough, and beating this thing up was a bit harder than what he had expected. Despite the funny appearance, this monster was quite strong.

"Don't just attack randomly, Tezuka. You also need to defense. If you're getting hit repeatedly, the damage would be too much for you," Fuji instructed as he cast a healing spell to assist Tezuka.

Tezuka's left brow twitched at that comment though he obediently complied with the advice.

"Also, control your movements. You might be able to learn a new technique by combining a few moves. That would work better rather than just keep slashing at your enemy.

Another twitch of a brow, and this time, Tezuka replied, "I'm trying. I'm just not used to this." He scowled.

Even so, Tezuka did try the advice, and when he was randomly combining some of his moves, it resulted on a technique that was stronger than any of his learned techniques so far.

Well, at least this one had successfully cut the stupid flower monster into pieces.

"You did well," Fuji suddenly said right after the monster vanished into nothingness. "I knew you can do it," he was genuinely happy for him; Tezuka could tell from his voice. That made him a bit proud of himself. After all, this kind of thing wasn't really his field, and getting praised from someone who seemed to be an expert in this like Fuji had successfully enticed his sense of achievement.

He knew Fuji didn't look, so he let the tip of his lips twitched just the slightest bit upwards.

"Let's look for another monster," Fuji said cheerfully, and that barely a smile on his face disappeared from his features. Tezuka didn't say anything, but the silence he gave conveyed as a _'we're still doing it?'_ question to Fuji so the prodigy immediately answered, "Of course. We've just arrived here, so we should stay a bit longer, don't you think?"

"But we were already hunting at another area before this…" Tezuka tried to argue.

Fuji waved a hand while smiling as he countered, "But that place wasn't as good as this. The monsters didn't give you enough experience. Here, you can get stronger really fast, you know."

"…I have no rush to get stronger," Tezuka silently murmured, and yet he still let Fuji lead him around the forest to find another monster.

A few steps of walk, and suddenly a vicious, minotaur-looking monster showed up, and Tezuka could hear a faint "Uh-oh" from the boy next to him.

Without much thinking, Tezuka thrust his sword to the monster, but it seems like he only could cause so little damage on the monster. He wasn't prepared when the monster suddenly swung an arm and hit him.

"Tezuka! You okay?" Fuji asked as he hit the monster with his Magic Wand to distract the monster. "This is one of the strongest monsters in this area. Be careful."

"Ah," was all he said, while resenting the monster for how much damage it had caused in just one swing of an arm. It would take at least three healing potions to recover to his best condition. Lucky that Tezuka had quite a few of potions in stock, for he didn't want to depend only to Fuji's healing ability. Fuji was now too busy distracting the monster so that thing wouldn't harm him before he could get himself healed. Otherwise, another swing of its giant arm would kill him.

"Hey, are you good now?" Fuji asked while trying to move away from the monster and began chanting a spell. A curt 'yes' was his reply, before Fuji asked again, "Can you distract it a bit so it won't attack me before I could release my Meteor Swarm? It would take a little while."

"Sure," Tezuka said, and then he charged forward with his sword, and then ran a bit to Fuji's opposite direction so the monster would leave Fuji alone and chase him instead. It wasn't really his style, but for now, Tezuka could only think of 'hit-and-run' tactic to distract the creature without getting too much damage.

Before long, the sky above Fuji's head darkened, and a platoon of mini meteors appeared out of nowhere and started hitting the monster, causing a great deal of damage to it. Being a mage has its advantages, Tezuka ruefully thought, as he glanced at Fuji who could cause such damage without even moving from his spot. But then again, it was also because Fuji was like ten times stronger than him. A beginner like himself wouldn't stand a chance hunting at this area, so he was glad that Fuji was with him…

…but wait, Fuji was the one who _dragged_ him here in the first place anyway.

"Look out!" Fuji shouted a bit too loudly.

He had let his guard down and apparently didn't realize the monster had recovered from Fuji's Meteor Swarm and was about to attack him. He was about to defend when Fuji released some fireballs to the monster before it could attack Tezuka.

"It's badly injured now," Fuji smiled triumphantly. "Give it the final blow, Tezuka. You can kill it at this state," he calmly informed.

Shrugging lightly to himself, Tezuka once again tried to control his movements, because he shouldn't be careless now. He tried to combine some of his moves, and was pleasantly surprised when it resulted in a new technique which involved some double jump, slashing the monster in the process.

And that finally did it. The monster vanished, and a few balls of energy gathered around him, which his body automatically absorbed.

"Great, that was some experience you got, Tezuka!"

Tezuka fought the urge to smile as he heard his friend got all excited about his level-ups. "I think it's enough for today, Fuji. It's getting late."

"Eeh? You're logging out?" Fuji sounded disappointed as he peered at the monitor next to him, where Tezuka had already moved the cursor to the option 'log out' on the screen.

"Just now, I've leveled up about seven times at once from our last battle. Isn't that enough for today?"

"Well yeah, but…" Fuji looked like he wanted to argue, but finally he gave in as he reluctantly clicked the log out sign on his own screen. "I hope there will be a next time."

Tezuka made no comment to that, as he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to do this again.

"Did you have fun? Even just for a bit?" Fuji suddenly asked as he tilted his head to one side, and Tezuka wondered how in the world Fuji was able to give him a puppy-eyes look with his eyes closed like that.

"I did…" Tezuka admitted. "I've never done something like this before, and it wasn't that bad."

Fuji chuckled at the comment. "That means you were pretty much enjoying yourself, doesn't it?" he asked in a teasing tone, but before Tezuka could deny it, he added, "I'm glad. So I wasn't the only one having fun."

Glancing at his right side, Tezuka let out a small sigh before grabbing his bag on the floor and stood up. "We won't do this at school again, Fuji. We'll play somewhere else."

At that statement, Fuji's face lit up. "Then come and sleepover at my house this weekend. You can use my PC, and I will borrow Neesan's laptop, ne?"

Tezuka contemplated on the offer for a while, before answering with a simple "sure", and when Fuji gave him a bright smile in return, Tezuka forgot to fight his own urge to let out a smile.

It's better to take up on Fuji's offer, Tezuka thought. Otherwise, like what he did today, Fuji would talk him into abusing his authority as a Student Council President—which for some reasons, he couldn't resist—and that was definitely not good.

After all, it wasn't really wise to play an online game in the school's computer lab.

-

**~NeverEnding~**

**-  
**

_*In case you're still wondering, those "experience" mentioned all over the fic was literally the experience points you guys usually get after defeating monsters in RPG games. Though the title might have a broader definition XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Well, they ARE in middle school, and middle school kids DO play online games… right? XDD *bricked*

Told you it was random. Pardon the crappiness of this fic since I wrote this in one sitting, in the middle of the night coz the idea just hit me. Mona, I hope you would be at least entertained with this fic, ne?

Reviews would be awesome, thanks ^______^


	6. Sweeten

**Title:** Sweeten  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #39. Sugar  
**Genre:** Err... fluff?

**Word** **Count:** 512

**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Fuji changed Tezuka's preference of his tea.  
**Warnings:** Unbetaed, random, no dialogue XD  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji own each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine ^^

**A/N:** Written for **Tacuma. **Happy birthday Ann-chan!! I'll try to update TSM ASAP, but for now, please enjoy this drabble, ne :D

* * *

**- SWEETEN –**

* * *

Tezuka had always preferred his tea bitter. It started when he was in the fifth year of grade school, he noticed that whenever the family had afternoon tea, both of his grandfather and his father had their tea without sugar, while his Mother had always put two blocks of sugar into his tea, just like how she did to her own. Little Tezuka had asked his father then, of why did father's and grandfather's tea had no sugar, and his father replied laughingly while ruffling his hair that it was because they were real men.

Right after that, Little Tezuka had told his mother firmly that he too, wanted his tea bitter. His mother had laughed at him that time, but she obliged anyway.

As he grew up, Tezuka had understood that bitter tea was merely a preference of his father and grandfather, and had little to do with being a real man. Even so, Tezuka kept his preference of bitter tea if only because he had gotten used to it.

When he was seventeen, Tezuka got his first kiss from someone he had never thought he would ever kiss.

It was just another day in a cold February, three days after Valentine's Day when Tezuka spent another quiet lunch with Fuji in the rooftop of the school building. Tezuka ask his companion why he had chocolate as his lunch, and Fuji replied with a laugh that he still got plenty of chocolates from Valentine's Day, and he thought he needed to eat them all soon because his mother had complained that the chocolates cramped up the fridge and she couldn't stock up her groceries.

Tezuka gave no further comment, and proceeded to sip his bottled tea that he brought from home. Then, he noticed that there were some chocolate crumbles on the left side of Fuji's lips, and absently reached out a hand to wipe them with a finger.

When Fuji's eyes widened in surprise did Tezuka realize what he had done, and hurriedly pulled his hand back while muttering an awkward apology.

For a few seconds, neither of them said anything. Tezuka went back to sipping his tea, and he could hear the crunchy sounds Fuji was making as he bit his chocolate. Then, a hand cupped Tezuka's cheek and turned his face around so that he was facing his companion. Tezuka saw Fuji smiling, and before he knew it, a pair of lips landed on his.

For a moment, Tezuka felt his mind blank as his eyes widened slightly in shock. When the surprise passed, though, it somehow felt as if it was only natural that he kissed Fuji back.

The taste of that kiss was a mix of bitter tea and sweet chocolate.

That night, Tezuka stared at his tea, and when no one was looking, he tried adding a little sugar into it, and stirred. When he sipped his sweeten tea, he was somehow reminded of the kiss with Fuji, and a microscopic smile crept up his face.

From that day onwards, Tezuka preferred his tea with a little sugar.

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

**A/N: **Err… I'm running out of muse… *headdesks* sorry if it's kinda pointless…

But I still hope this was enjoyable… so, comments are much appreciated ^^;;


	7. Melody in the Sky

**Title:** MELODY IN THE SKY  
**Author:** a1y_puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka, Fuji  
**Prompt:** #18. Harp  
**Genre:** AU/friendship-leaning-shippy?  
**Word Count:** 572  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** In the mist of having to take care of mankind's well being, Tezuka found Fuji's harp's melody was enough to lessen his headache and ease his tiredness away.  
**Warnings:** AU. Unbetaed, done in one sitting, might be a bit random  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji own each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**.

**A/N:** Written for **white_ashes07**. Ash, I remember getting notification for your approaching birthday but then I totally forgot about it, so please accept my apology and this little belated b'day drabble for you. I hope you'd like it ^^

Snagged the title from the song "Melody in the Sky" by Mai Kuraki coz I couldn't come up with any title at all, but this isn't a song fic. And all I can think about when seeing the prompt 'harp' is 'angel', so yeah...

* * *

**MELODY IN THE SKY**

**

* * *

  
**

In a vast, beautiful landscape, a melodious sound of a harp floated throughout the open field, carried by the soft, warm breeze that gently blew the honey tresses of its player. The harpist sat on top of a small hill overlooking a field of colorful flowers, seemingly absorbed in the beauty of his surroundings, and the music created by those slender fingers of his own. A pair of white wings elegantly folded behind his back.

The melody slowly stopped as the angel sensed another presence near him, and he glanced up to see another angel descended from the blue sky. He smiled as his friend graciously landed on one foot, then he greeted, "Hello, Tezuka."

"Fuji," the other greeted back as he folded his wings and dropped himself next to the harpist.

"How was your visit to the mortal world?" Fuji attempted a conversation. A sigh escaped his companion's lips, and he chuckled at that. "Must be tough being a god candidate," Fuji lightly remarked.

"You were _supposed_ to be one too," Tezuka reminded him, his tone of voice told Fuji that the taller angel still hadn't accepted his declining for the offer.

"Oh, come on," Fuji let out a small laugh, "I won't fit to be a god anyway, why even bother being a candidate?"

"You have the capacity of being one," Tezuka persisted. Fuji could understand that Tezuka had always seen him as his greatest rival and thought that if he could do it, surely Fuji would also be able to do so.

Smiling, Fuji went, "I don't particularly find humans adorable, you know. I don't want to grow bald thinking about those selfish creatures' well-beings. I'm fine with my current job. I enjoy scaring demons away."

"That's an understatement of your position, General of the Special Anti-Riot Force."

Fuji thought he heard a smile on the tone Tezuka was using, and when he turned his head to confirm this, there was indeed the slightest of a smile on Tezuka's face, contrasting the tired lines he had all over his face.

"I wonder if the other candidates are as tired as you are," Fuji commented as he took off his friend's glasses and pressed his thumb gently between Tezuka's brows. The dark-haired angel grunted softly as he closed his eyes, feeling his potential migraine starting to ease away.

"I heard Atobe was going to have a massage in his mansion before attending the meeting later on, and Yukimura said he's going to do some meditation with Sanada," Tezuka replied.

"When is the meeting going to start?" Fuji asked again while gently kneading his thumbs on either side of Tezuka's temple.

"In about an hour and a half," Tezuka answered. Feeling his head getting a lot better, Tezuka then murmured, "That's enough, Fuji, thank you."

Fuji pulled his hands from Tezuka's head and picked up his harp once more. "You have enough time before the meeting. Go lie down a bit; I'll play the harp for you. That's why you came here, right?"

"Ah," Tezuka admitted dropping himself on his back, resting his head on his folded arms.

Fuji smiled and began playing the instrument in his hands again, nimble fingers skillfully strumming the strings with every intention of lulling his tired companion to sleep. Serene and relaxing melody began to fill the air and resonate through the sky, giving the sense of tranquility.

Tezuka finally let himself drifted into slumber.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N:** No, it's not a part of a series or something, so don't expect any sequel or prequel or whatever. I suck at AU's XD;;

The idea of "Candidate for god" came from a manga called **"Sensei no Susume"** by Saenagi Ryou. Anyone has read that manga? :D

So... um yeah, I'm not so sure about it, but I hope it's at least enjoyable. Reviews would be loved, thank you!


	8. Viridian

**Title: **Viridian  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #24. Viridian  
**Genre:** Friendship-leaning-shippy? With my lame attempt at humor.  
**Word Count:** 676  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Fuji found a sweater he borrowed from Tezuka that he forgot to return.  
**Warnings:** Different tenses for different timeline, randomness, unbetaed.  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji own each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine ^^

**A/N:** Just a quick drabble written on a whim before I go to sleep last night. Dunno where the idea came from. Trying a rather new tone here, just hope that it won't be lame ^^;;

Please do review and let me know if this style is alright or if I should never attempt it again, ne? XD

* * *

**- VIRIDIAN -**

**

* * *

  
**

It's Tezuka's.

The warm, woolen viridian sweater is now sitting at the bottom of Fuji's dresser. Really, how long has it been there now? Around three winters, he supposes. Slowly, Fuji reaches out a hand and gently pulls the sweater out and cradles it in his arms.

He knows it's probably only in his head, but Fuji feels like he can smell Tezuka's scent on it. The scent of wood and nature, and a little bit of musk.

The scent he hasn't smelled in three years, more or less.

He remembers the day clearly, how the viridian sweater ended up in his possession—well, it was supposed to be returned, but.

Anyway.

It was a rather cold February. Cold, considering spring was just around the corner, but still. Fuji always believed he was made for cold weather—he's exceptionally good at winter sports, remember?—so that day he was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a light jacket when the seniors met up in a fast food restaurant just to relax a little from the pressure called exams.

Inside the restaurant, it wasn't that cold, but they had lost track of time chattering and it was dark already when they decided to go home. Once he stepped outside, Fuji regretted not wearing something warmer. But hey, he was a man—well, not yet but getting there—so he wasn't about to complain just because of the weather was a little cold.

Tezuka walked with him that day, out of habit, he figured, and just as always, they spent most of the walk in silence. That is, until Fuji sneezed. And again. And _again._

Tezuka sighed.

'_You've let your guard down.'_

And then, a heavy material was dumped in his arms faster than he could say sorry.

He blinked at first, and then he asked if Tezuka would be alright without his sweater. He got a firm _'of course'_ as his answer.

The sweater was two to three sizes bigger than him; he was almost drowning in it.

At that time, he wondered why he was so small.

For some reason, he kept forgetting to return the sweater. Or rather, he didn't want to. Maybe because he liked the color. Maybe because the patterns were nice.

Or maybe because Tezuka was leaving.

Tezuka never asked for his sweater back, though.

Smiling, Fuji stands up and walks to his mirror, bringing the sweater with him. The packing could wait for a little longer; his newly rented room wouldn't go anywhere. He stares at the sweater for a second before trying it on.

Then, he looks at the mirror, and hey, he has grown into the sweater nicely. He isn't drowning in it anymore. He's grown to Tezuka's size three years ago.

Well, he figures Tezuka would be bigger by now, though.

He stares at his reflection in the mirror, at his layered, shoulder-length hair and his slightly sharpened features. He looks more like a man now.

He wonders what Tezuka would think if he sees him now.

Now that he thinks about it, he misses Tezuka. When was the last time he sent an email? Two years ago? Why did they stop contacting each other?

Because, of course, school is evil. It gets people too busy for their own good.

Smiling, Fuji reaches for his cell phone on the bedside table and takes a picture of himself with the phone's camera. Satisfied with the result, he then proceeds to compose a picture message. He's sure Tezuka hasn't changed his number, that's just how he is.

He sends Tezuka his picture wearing the former's sweater with a short accompanying message, _'Hey Tezuka, how have you been? By the way, I've grown bigger, see?'_

He wonders how Tezuka would react, getting that kind of message after not being in contact for quite some time.

Fuji chuckles imagining Tezuka's frown.

Not long after, his cell phone rings a message alert, and he immediately checks the incoming text message.

It's from Tezuka.

'_I'm still bigger than you. Can I call?'_

Fuji smiles.

**~NeverEnding~**


End file.
